Hanari Morino
Hanari Morino is a main character in PriPara: Magical Fashion and an 8th grader at Oshare Light Academy. She is a Lovely-type idol and her preferred brand is Cute Angel. She currently works in a unit with Himura Fujimoto and Himawari Natsuki called Triple H. Her catchphrase is Ah, good! (ああ、ええな！''Ā, ē na!). Appearance In her normal form, Hanari has round brown eyes, shoulder-length brown hair worn straight, and wears pink glasses. In the evenings, she wraps her hair with a pink hair wrapper and wears a pale brown sleeping cap before sleeping. In her PriPara form, Hanari's hair changes to black with shoulder-length bangs and is styled in a ponytail. Personality Hanari appears to be distant, cold, and aloof at first, but she is actually shy, quiet, and timid. She has an introverted personality and prefers to spend time by herself, with a few close friends, or with her fan club when not performing. She is smart and is able to learn and understand things at a faster rate than most people. However, she gets frustrated if she is not understanding something quickly. Although Hanari has some difficulties talking to people, she often says blunt remarks which often catches people off-guard. She is autistic and tends to do repetitive actions and habits such as moving her hair off of her neck and playing with random objects which some people consider strange and are bothered or annoyed by them while others--like her friends and fans--are accepting of this and think that they are a part of her or think that they are her charm points. Hanari has a dreamy-like air to her and often spaces out. She does have a sense of humor despite her being serious; however, some people think her sense of humor is strange or does not make any sense. Hanari has a warmer, friendlier side which she shows once she is befriended. She cares deeply for others and does not like it when others are unhappy. Despite Hanari being positive and content most of the time, she can get irritated and annoyed very easily, and has a short temper. She likes being on her routine and dislikes it when her routine is changed without being informed of the changes beforehand. When Hanari gets irritated, annoyed, upset, or angry, she reverts to Obstinate Mode. In Obstinate Mode, she is stubborn, angry, reckless, and difficult to reason with and calm down. How she can revert back to normal varies depending on who and/or what caused her to revert into Obstinate Mode. Outside of PriPara Outside of PriPara, Hanari is often forgetful and easily distracted. She daydreams and gets lost in her own thoughts a lot. She is mostly seen with a blank expression on her face which is often mistaken for her trying to be "mature", "cool", "aloof", or "cold". However, she considers this her "resting face". Her cold, emotionless exterior hides her warm, sensitive interior. Her shy nature makes social interactions with people other than her fans and family difficult, but she treasures the friends that she does have. Hanari can be seen skipping and singing in a happy, carefree manner; she does this with Himura sometimes. Inside of PriPara Inside of PriPara, Hanari is less forgetful and distracted. She shows her emotions more. She is still somewhat shy and reserved, but not as much as she is when she is not in PriPara. Her gentle and soft aura gives her a moe appeal. Hanari has an open, cheerful, and innocent nature. Relationships *'Chanel:' Hanari's manager. The two have a good, close relationship. Hanari is always happy to see Chanel and appreciates her help even though the latter often bothers the former. Chanel is constantly seen with Hanari. *'Himura Fujimoto:' Hanari's partner and best friend. Himura is Hanari's first friend that she made in Oshare Light Academy. The bond between the two is so strong that their relationship seems to transcend and go beyond the point of friendship and borders on a sisterly relationship or even closer than that. Hanari gives Himura the nickname of "Himuracchi-chan". *'Himawari Natsuki:' Hanari's partner and best friend. Himawari is Hanari's second friend that she made in Oshare Light Academy. The two have a strong bond. Hanari gives Himawari the nickname of "Himawarin-chan". *'Kuroko Yamihane:' Hanari's senpai. Hanari gives Kuroko the nickname of "Kurokocchi-senpai". *'Shiroba Hikarida:' Hanari's senpai. *'Haiirone Kageno:' Hanari's senpai. *'Barako Kanekami:' Hanari's self-proclaimed rival. Hanari does not like Barako at all due to the latter's arrogance, holier-than-thou attitude, delusions of grandeur, and snobby nature. *'Sakumotsu Morino:' Hanari's mother. She loves her mother and has a close bond despite having to deal with obstacles. *'Hanari's Fan Club:''' Hanari enjoys being with her fan club and vice versa. She is grateful for their companionship and protection. Songs *Dream Parade *Love Shower *Make it! *Our Colors *Sweet Happiness Coords *Pink Sporty Coord - Her casual coord in the PriPara world until Episode 14. *Pink Cute Angel Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change coord from Episode 1 - Episode 13 *Lovely Cute Angel Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change coord from Episode 13 - Episode ??? *Cutesy Triple H Cyalume Coord - Her Triple H unit Cyalume Coord *Sweet Fantasy Coord *Adorable Bear Coord *Yummy Sweets Parade Coord *Magic Princess Coord *Dream Carnival Princess Coord *Romantic Blossom Princess Coord *Pink Cloudy Coord *Pink Baked Sweets Coord *Triple H Pink Fluffy Coord *Masked Pink Coord History Past Hanari was born into a family of idols, idol managers, idol producers, and teachers of idol schools. Hanari's mother, Sakumotsu, was a former idol nicknamed Sakumomo before she retired. Sakumotsu then became a teacher for various schools and headmistress of various schools before retiring to be a part of the special needs kids program of Oshare Light Academy. Hanari inherited her talents of singing and dancing from her mother, and impressed many people who saw her even at a young age. She wanted to go to Oshare Light Academy and her mother wanted her to go as well, but due to her being an autistic child and a disabled child, she was not allowed to attend. The reason why the school did not accept disabled children at the time was because there was no program that helped them get the assistance that they needed, there were no mascots who could handle managing disabled children, and due to multiple instances of disablef children being bullied and harassed at the school by both students and staff. Hanari was really disappointed and upset by this, so her mother got together with parents of disabled children, disabled children advocates, and other like-minded people to create a program for disabled children so they could attend Oshare Light Academy and get the assistance they needed. Present Hanari enjoys being at Oshare Light Academy and going to PriPara. She likes performing and showing off her talents. Most people call her Ri-chan. Making Drama Solo Stage *Showering Love Delivery *Aqua Mermaid Love Delivery *Happy Cloudy Cloudy Fun Park *Sweet Candy Surprise For You! *Floral Wind Rising Unit *Happy Cloudy Cloudy Fun Park *Sweet Candy Surprise For You! *Triple Color Palette *Exciting Present for You! Quotes WIP Gallery File:Hanari's_Normal_Self.png|Hanari's normal self File:Hanari's_PriPara_Self.png|Hanari's PriPara self Etymology WIP Trivia *Hanari wears her glasses both in and out of PriPara form. *She uses Kansai dialect when she is excited, sad, in Obstinate Mode, and when talking to her family and friends. **However, she also slips between using and not using Kansai dialect sometimes during conversations. *Her charm points are her smile and her sweet, gentle aura. *Hanari's Cyalume Change Aura consists of multicolored sparkly hearts. *She has many favorite foods, but her top favorites are rice and chocolate. *Her least favorite foods are fish and eggs. **However, she will only eat eggs if they are in something like cakes, cupcakes, and omurice. *Hanari's favorite color is pink. *She likes Himura feeding her daifuku. *Hanari ends her sentences with "~yade" when she is in Obstinate Mode and/or in a bad mood. *She is the first main character and character overall to autistic. *Hanari's favorite idols are Sophie Hojo and Faruru Bokerdole while her favorite idol groups are SoLaMi♡SMILE and Aromageddon/Garumageddon. **She likes Sophie Hojo more than Faruru Bokerdole. *Hanari refers to herself using "uchi" out of PriPara when being formal; she also refers to herself using "atai" in PriPara, with her friends, and when being informal. *Hanari is the first character to have a fan club that consists of both male and female members. *She has the MagiPri Voice like her mother. *Hanari likes to play the game Gaaruru's Garu Jump on her MagiPri Pass. *Hanari's birthday is May 16 and her zodiac is Taurus. Category:Lovely Idol Category:Idols Category:14 Category:Shy Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Hair Color: Brown Category:Hair Color: Black Category:Eye color: Brown Category:Characters Category:PriPara: Magical Fashion Category:Tan Skin Category:Cute Idol Category:Smart Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Characters with a verbal tic